Roof drills are used for drilling holes in rock in the roof of mines for installing roof bolts. The drills are typically in the form of a drive body having a bit at the forward end with a hard wear-resistant material, such as tungsten carbide rigidly secured to the bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,128 to Emmerich relates to a roof drill having openings in the bit which connect to a hole in the drive body for the passage of air and removal of detritus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,129 to Fletcher et al relates to a drill bit wherein the air is drawn into the drive body through open portions on each side of the bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,552 to Bower, Jr. relates to a bit having a slot with a cutting insert loosely held within the slot for free endwise sliding movement relative to the slot.